DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) This application requests partial support for the tenth FASEB Research Conference on Retinoids, scheduled for June 25-30 at the Copper Mountain conference site in the year 2000. This biannual [sic] series of very well-attended (about 190 attendees) research meetings has been the sole national and the major international forum that addresses the full spectrum of retinoid biology. This FASEB conference provides the "home base" for a rapidly growing and diversifying 'international school of scientists. The multidisciplinary, topically diverse scientific program of this conference aims to highlight major developments, foment new ideas, and facilitate collegial interactions in-depth. Ample opportunities for young investigators to interact with senior scientists from all over the globe are afforded by the length of the conference (about 1 week), its nature (multidisciplinary and topically diverse), the relatively small number of attendees, and the informal programs (including poster sessions). The conference planned for 2000 will start with a plenary lecture and will feature 9 platform sessions on: 1) The biological activation of retinol; 2) Retinoid enzymology; 3) The transcription apparatus and retinoids; 4) Downstream effects of retinoid gene regulation; 5) Retinoids in growth and apoptosis; 6) Physiological functions of RXRs; 7) Developmental biology; 8) Retinoids in health and immunity; 9) Oral presentations of 10-12 selected posters. On the advice of NIH staff, funds are also requested for the year 2002 FASEB Summer Research Conference. This will avoid the expense of another review and provide some stability to the conference.